Weathering the Storm
by Riku-Rocks
Summary: Post KHII. When the trio visits Radiant Garden and a storm traps them in the castle ruins overnight with Cloud, Leon, and Tifa, tempers flare, relationships change, and plans for the future are made. Spoilers. For Jediempress, who also gave me the prompt.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

**Note from the author: **_Happy Un-Birthday, Jediempress! I hope you like it. -Riku-Rocks._

* * *

Sora approached the Bailey at a run, his brown spikes wobbling in the wind. Kairi followed behind at a quick walk as she attempted to tie her hair back while fighting the blustery weather. The auburn-haired girl was panting heavily, having clearly followed the boy a long way. 

Leon, who had been looking out at the distant canyons when he noticed their approach, furrowed his brows and turned to meet the boy who was running straight at him. "Where have you two been? I was looking for you," he called.

"We've been looking for Riku," Sora called once he was close enough, and then he stopped a few feet away from the grey-eyed man. "Have you seen him recently?"

"You've been looking for Riku?" repeated Leon as Kairi joined them.

"We…can't…find…him…any…where" the girl panted out as she stood leaning over with her hands on her knees for support.

"We've looked all over, but no one's seen him since before dinner last night," added the spiky-haired boy, the girl beside him nodded.

"Cloud mentioned him this morning," said Leon, brows still furrowed. "He said he saw him down there somewhere," he indicated the Great Maw below them with a gloved hand.

Both teens looked immediately, as though they expected to see a glint of silver in the distance.

"He saw him last night," commented Leon with a hint of amusement. "I don't think he would still be there."

"Why would he be down there at all?" asked Kairi.

"There's a cool crystal fissure," remarked Sora, "and the waterways, if you head close enough to the castle ruins."

"Well, we should find him," Leon stated as he turned away from the view and started walking. "Cid's weather watch program indicates a bad storm is coming in, and we need everybody indoors before it hits. Cloud and Tifa were finishing up something at Ansem's old study; we can check with them before we head out. Maybe they've seen him since Cloud and I last spoke."

The teens agreed and all three headed for the Postern. Before they reached the near-renovated building, they saw two familiar figures approaching.

"I see you found them," Tifa said to Leon before offering a smile to the two teenagers.

"Actually, they found me to ask about Riku," responded the scarred man before turning to the blonde beside her. "Cloud, it sounds like you're the last person to have seen him; do you remember where that was?"

"Yeah, he was at the Depths overlooking the castle ruins," answered Cloud with a note of concern to his voice.

"Did he say anything to you?" asked Sora.

"Not really," the blonde shook his head slowly and, oddly, seemed to be avoiding Tifa's gaze. "He seemed distant, but he usually seems a little introverted to me. I asked if he was alright and he said he just wanted some air. I figured what he really wanted was some space, so I left him alone."

Mako blue eyes swiftly took in the concerned expressions on Sora and Kairi's faces as well as Leon's determined one. "You don't think he's still down there, do you?"

"He likes to find isolated places to hang out at by himself," commented Sora. "At home, it was a little islet. He could stay out there for days if we don't notice."

"Didn't he know there was a storm coming?" Cloud asked Leon.

"No," replied Leon before adding, a little defensively, "We didn't find out about the storm until two days ago."

"They arrived right after that," Tifa cut in before Cloud could respond. "All of us were distracted. Now, let's just go and look for him. Leon, is everyone else aware that they need to stay indoors during this?"

"Yes, the kids were the last I needed to inform," answered Leon, who seemed to be having a silent argument with his best friend despite her intervention.

"Hey!" cried Sora in slight indignation. "We're standing right here, and we're not kids."

"Sorry sweetie," commented Tifa in a tone that could have been genuine.

Cloud turned to his surrogate sister, "Tifa, will you take Sora and Kairi back to-"

"What? No way!" Sora looked between each of the adults in turn. "I'm not going back until we find Riku."

"I'm not either," added Kairi, who then shot Sora a reproachful look when it appeared he was about to argue with her. "If you're staying out here then so am I."

"We can all go," commented Tifa. "If we leave now, we should be back before the storm gets too bad."

Without a word, all three males turned and began walking toward the Great Maw. "Come on then," said Tifa.

Kairi nodded and followed her.

After walking for over an hour, the group reached what appeared to be a cave entrance, and Sora turned to Kairi with a smile, "You're going to like this…come on." He then followed Cloud, Leon, and Tifa into the fissure. 

Kairi followed as well, and stopped in her tracks after walking a few feet in. There were crystals of all different sizes and hues glistening from the walls, floor, and ceiling. "This is beautiful," she said as she caught up to Sora.

"Yeah, beautiful; now let's not forget why we're out here with a violent storm approaching," Cloud called over his shoulder as he walked out the other end of the fissure.

"Oh…right," Sora muttered before hurrying to catch up. Kairi walked over to Tifa as the two followed.

"We call this The Dark Depths," Tifa commented loudly over the wind as they approached a cliff, where Sora was joining Cloud and Leon. All three began searching a distant spot below them.

"Why do you call it that?" asked the auburn-haired girl as they approached where the guys were standing at the edge.

"Because of that," said Leon as he pointed down to ground far below near the castle, where the soil and rocks appeared black. "We're not sure if it's been tainted by the darkness too much to recover, or if it's just stained from all the heartless we destroyed down there."

"I still don't see Riku anywhere," said Sora conversationally. "Maybe he did go to the waterways."

"You do realise the seriousness of this situation, don't you?" commented Cloud.

"Of course he does," answered Leon before the boy could respond. "Sora's always this optimistic."

"I wouldn't call it optimism," muttered Cloud.

"What do you mean by that?" questioned Sora.

"I mean your friend is alone on a strange world and there is a very dangerous storm rapidly approaching, in case you didn't notice," Cloud nearly had to shout to be heard over the storm now.

"I know that," Sora called back over the wind. "He's seen bad storms on the islands…probably just as bad as this one's supposed to be, if not worse. Besides, it's not like Riku can't take care of himself."

"He's still just a kid, he shouldn't have to," retorted Cloud heatedly.

"We are not kids," Sora responded, now beginning to sound nearly as annoyed as Cloud. "You don't even know half of the stuff we've done! You barely even know Riku-"

Cloud scoffed, "As if you even know half of-"

"Alright, stop it both of you," Tifa called over the squally weather. "Obviously we're all worried here, but this isn't going to help us find Riku. Now, where else might he have gone?"

"You don't think Riku would go to the castle ruins, do you?" Kairi looked nervously between the two glaring, spiky-haired males.

"Why would he go to the ruins?" asked Sora as he turned to look at her, glare forgotten. "There are way too many bad memories for him there. You know how long it took to convince him to come here, and that was with me assuring him that we wouldn't be anywhere near the castle."

Kairi rolled her eyes and released a sigh that sounded suspiciously like _boys_. "That's _why _he might go there."

The blue-eyed boy blinked a couple times. "…to be reminded of a time he was manipulated, abused, and possessed? That doesn't make much sense, Kairi."

The girl shot Sora an exasperated look as Leon responded. "I think she means he would go there to try to overcome the memories."

"Exactly," said Kairi as she gave Sora a glance that suggested she had now decided that it was just he who was hopeless and not boys in general.

"And Riku always was the best at telling when a storm was coming at home. Once he realised he didn't have enough time to get back, he'd find somewhere to wait it out. Could that handle this storm?" Kairi added that last query as she pointed to the castle ruins.

"Yes," answered Leon. "It's actually in working condition; the darkness and the heartless were the main problem. We've just been too busy with the town to check it out since that was taken care of."

"We should check it out," Sora agreed with a nod. "If Riku was anywhere out here, he would probably head there for shelter…whether he liked the idea or not, he's not going to die to avoid it."

"I think we don't have much choice," Leon stated as he watched some menacing dark clouds roll over the horizon, darkening the sky. "It's going to be too dangerous to head back. We're all going to have to stay in the castle until this is over."

By the time they arrived at the castle grounds, lightning was flashing in the darkened sky, and the wind was so fierce they had to shout to hear one another even when leaning close together. Rain began to fall as they reached the waterways.

"Should we look around here?" yelled Sora.

"Do you actually think he would be here instead of inside in this?" Kairi shouted back.

"Let's look for him inside," Leon called as he gently pushed the teens to get them moving again.

"We should split up once we're inside so we can make sure he's there before it gets any worse," Cloud hollered just before they reached the castle entrance.

Once inside they all stood in the massive entryway and stared at the dark and empty room.

"Standing here isn't going to prove whether Riku's here or not," said Cloud.

"Maybe we should try calling him?" said Sora.

"He has a phone?" asked Tifa incredulously.

"A what?" questioned Sora.

"I think he meant actually _calling _him," said Cloud.

"As in shouting," added Leon.

"What's a phone anyway?" asked Sora.

Leon pulled a small electronic device from his pocket, flipped it open, and handed it to the boy. "We can use them to talk to each other when we're apart, but you need to be on a world with a server for them, and only three do so far. You also can't call another phone unless it's in the same world as you are."

"Oh," Sora handed the device back to Leon. "If we split up to look for Riku, can we use them to talk each other from different rooms of the castle?"

"Unless the storm kills our signal, yes," answered Leon as they stepped further into the room.

Kairi looked at the fountain between the two large stairwells. "This looks familiar…" She turned to Sora, "Isn't this where we met your heartless?"

"Yeah," answered Sora as he craned his neck, trying to see the landing above them.

Cloud watched the spiky-haired boy for a moment, "What ever happened to calling out to him? Riku!" he shouted with his hands cupping his mouth to amplify the sound.

They heard the word echo back throughout the vast castle chambers.

"That was sort of creepy," commented Kairi.

Sora chuckled, "Gees, Kairi, there isn't anything there."

"What are you doing here?" the voice was smooth and nearly silent, if Kairi had not jumped and screamed the others would have asked if anyone else had heard it.

"We're looking for you," Cloud said in an odd, strained tone. It sounded like a cross between anger and relief with something else that the other's could not place.

Suddenly, a crown of silver hair appeared just before Riku's face came into view as he looked over the railing of the upper landing. The door to the library was open a little behind him.

"I'm sorry," he said as the other five walked up the stairs toward him, and he sounded it. "I was taking a walk and by the time I realised a storm was coming, it was too late to return to town and I don't think that fissure will be sufficient cover in this."

"Smart thinking," said Leon as they all entered the library. There were several books lying open on the large desk under the stairs, and there was a small fire in each of the little nooks built into the pillars throughout the room. The effect was rather comfortable.

Everyone sat down around the large desk, having nothing else to do but wait out the storm.

"So you were just going to sit here by yourself and read?" asked Sora as he looked at the many tomes covering the surface of the desk.

"I like being by myself," Riku murmured before sitting on the stairs that led to the library's second story.

Tifa and Cloud exchanged a glance while Kairi looked over the books Riku had apparently planned on reading.

The first hour passed without much interest. Riku and Kairi read quietly as Sora talked animatedly to Leon about a wide variety of topics ranging from heartless to the restoration project to high school geometry. Every now and then, Sora would try to include Riku or Kairi into the conversation, but Riku stayed rather quiet and separated from the others, while Kairi would get lost in the talk of swordplay and villains and return to her book.

Meanwhile, Tifa held a whispered conversation with Cloud that sounded suspiciously like an argument at times. Her gaze would flicker over to one of the others, most often Riku, from time to time. Cloud started to grow sulky after awhile and so Tifa turned her attention to Kairi, whom she engaged in a conversation about running one's own business.

Later on, Leon had moved next to Cloud and was attempting to discuss the restoration, although the blonde did not seem very interested in the conversation, Tifa was reading a book Riku had discarded, Kairi was talking to Sora about opening a café in Radiant Garden, and Riku was still reading on the stairs.

After a few more hours had passed, the group was mostly silent, from time to time Sora would say something (usually to Leon, Kairi, or Riku), or Tifa would whisper something to Cloud, but mainly, everyone sat around reading or absorbed in their own thoughts.

After a while of Sora not getting the hint that he did not want to talk, Riku stood quietly and headed up the stairs to the upper level of the library, presumably looking for a different book.

Tifa leaned in close to Cloud and began whispering again, the former SOLDIER shook his head firmly, and then Leon, who sat on Cloud's other side, leaned in as well and began talking to Tifa as though the blonde were not sandwiched between them.

Kairi began doodling design ideas for the sign of the café she now intended to open, and Sora stood and headed up the stairs to see what was taking Riku so long.

He reached the top landing and glanced around, expecting to see Riku at the desk up there, where he could be alone. However, the teal-eyed boy was nowhere to be seen. "Riku?" Sora called lightly, not wanting to alarm the others if Riku was just behind one of the bookshelves. The spiky-haired boy walked further into labyrinth of books and discovered that his friend actually was not there. "Riku!" He called louder this time, only to hear the others running up the stairs.

"What happened?" asked Cloud, who reached the top of the stairs first.

Leon was only a couple steps behind him. "Sora, are you alright?"

"Don't be so quick to panic," said Tifa from behind Leon. "All he did was call Riku."

"We told you already," commented Kairi as she caught up to the others, "Riku tends to wander off to be by himself. He was really bad once we were settled in at home. That's why Sora and I were so adamant that he come here with us. We thought it would help."

"I think it's only made it worse," Sora responded as he looked around the room again.

"So let me get this straight," stated Cloud in a near-growl. "After all that you know he went through, you both noticed he was down, and despite the fact that he clearly didn't want to, you two pestered him into agreeing to come _here _of all places?"

"We thought it would help," Kairi repeated defiantly.

"He couldn't have gone anywhere outside the castle in this storm," stated Leon, clearly ignoring the argumentative atmosphere. "He knows this, and he knows that we do too. Obviously, he just wants some time alone."

"He's been alone for the better part of the past two years, from what I gather," Sora responded acerbically, "I don't think it's working. I'm going to look for him."

"Sora, wait." Tifa spoke in tone that made the boy obey immediately. Her expression and tone softened as she continued. "About Riku…I don't think you can help him."

Sora opened his mouth, but the brown-eyed woman held up a hand to silence him. "Don't worry; Cloud will go talk to him, won't you Cloud?" She looked to her long-time friend expectantly.

Cloud was giving her a warning look that would have quelled anyone else. Tifa, however, just met the burning gaze with a threatening look of her own. The two teens found themselves taking a few steps back subconsciously. Leon just looked between his two childhood friends as though this were not an uncommon occurrence.

"Tifa, no." Cloud's voice was as firm as his gaze now. "Why can't you drop this? I _can't _help him."

"Yes, you can. You can understand what he's going through a lot better than anyone else here can," countered Tifa.

"That's exactly why you should just stay out of it!" Cloud nearly shouted, and it seemed that he had been holding back his temper for some time now. "You don't understand! My involvement is the last thing that kid needs! If he _is _attached to me, I'll only drag him down further. He escaped the darkness on his own; he can fight the burden it left him with too."

"This from the man who hates being alone," said Tifa in clear annoyance. "Why won't you talk to him? Why won't you even _look _at him? What are you so afraid of? That he looks like _him_? Is it because he reminds you of someone…yourself maybe?"

"This isn't about any of that!" Cloud was definitely yelling now, he started to pace as he continued in a barely more controlled tone, "It's about _him_, not Sephiroth, not Zack, not me, _him_! And do not try to act like you're doing this just to help some poor kid! I know you too well for that. I know what you're thinking and I want you to stop right now."

"You can help each other," Tifa started, but Cloud knocked the books off the desk that he had ended up next to, which silenced her.

"I'm don't need help, Tifa." Cloud started stomping toward the hidden door that led to the lifts. "And I can't help him."

"Cloud, wait," Tifa said, but it was not as effective as when she said it to Sora. Cloud paused, but did not turn. His back was rigid and every muscle in his body had contracted in his anger.

"Leon, what do you think about all of this?" asked Tifa as she turned to the espresso-haired man.

Grey eyes moved between the irate blonde and the chestnut-haired woman as the scarred man remained silent. Finally, Leon turned his face toward Tifa, although his eyes remained on Cloud. "Cloud's decision is his own…so is Riku's." His eyes flicked to her, "I think we should stay out of it."

"Fine…stay quiet like you always do," said Tifa huffily as she turned to Cloud's back. "I won't, though. I'm sick of you acting as if you're this big failure, and using it as an excuse not to try for anything. You're doing this to yourself, and now...your doing it to Riku."

"I'm _what!?_" snapped Cloud as he spun around on the spot. "I'm trying to protect you _and _Riku! Have you noticed that Sephiroth keeps coming back? How is that not my failure? You don't understand! You were right when you told Sora he can't help Riku…Just like we can't help each other."

"Riku defeated the darkness _and_ Xehanort's heartless when it invaded his heart," offered Sora. "Maybe he _can _help you…," he added thoughtfully.

"Have you been listening?" barked Cloud. "Your friend has enough burdens without trying to help me carry mine. Just because you and your little girlfriend managed not to be affected by the darkness, doesn't mean that everyone who _was _can just follow your shining example. Next time you want to do Riku a favour, don't drag him to the place where all of this shit started until he's ready to face his demons!"

"Hey! Don't yell at Sora." called Kairi from somewhere lower on the stairs. "He's just trying to be positive!"

"Do you remember what that word means?" asked Tifa sardonically.

"Why can't you drop this?" Cloud asked in frustration.

"Isn't it worth a try?" countered Sora.

"Not with the damage it can cause," said Cloud.

Tifa's expression softened as did her voice "Cloud, he's hurting, and you-"

"I'm leaving," stated Cloud angrily as he turned again and this time stormed though the hidden passage without pausing.

Tifa stomped her foot and released a sound like a strained growl before turning, marching down the stairs, and throwing herself into one of the chairs by the large desk.

Kairi walked down the stairs as well, and seated herself across from Tifa. Both stared at the book laden desktop in silence.

"What is their problem?" Kairi asked after a moment, when the woman across from seemed to have calmed down.

"Leon is usually quiet; I think his mind is just too full with the restoration project and everything. It's almost as though he thinks he's wasting time by explaining himself." Tifa continued as she looked over at the girl. "Cloud's been moody the past few years. He also can't stand to think he's failed someone he cares about, and Riku has been added to that list."

The auburn-haired girl looked confused. "Why? He just met him a couple days ago."

"No he didn't." Tifa wore a small, sad smile. "They met back when Cloud had foolishly signed that contract with Hades and Riku was being manipulated by that witch."

"Really?" asked Kairi. "Cloud doesn't strike me as the type to get drawn in though."

"Cloud says he felt bad for the kid," Tifa explained. "_He was all alone, looking for his friends, surrounded by the worst villains the worlds have to offer, and he thought it was all his fault that his world was lost and his friends were missing_." She said the last in a mock impression of Cloud's voice.

Then Tifa sighed and began to roll a pencil on the desktop, looking deep in thought. "Cloud wanted to help Riku, and I think he did a little, just by talking to him sometimes, but you see how Cloud is about getting involved. So, now he feels partially responsible for what happened to Riku. Because if he had really tried to help Riku, he probably could have."

"_That's _why Cloud keeps avoiding Riku?" Kairi said in astonishment. "I kept giving Cloud dirty looks all yesterday because I thought he was blaming Riku for what Maleficent did!"

Tifa laughed once before shaking her head slowly. "Cloud tends to avoid his problems. You think he would've figured out by now that it only makes them worse when he finally has to face them."

"Riku's been shying away from Cloud," added Kairi thoughtfully. "I thought it was because he was under the same impression I was about Cloud's attitude, but…he was just hurt because the only person here who he probably _wanted _to see was acting like they didn't know each other." Abruptly, the girl slapped a hand against the desktop. "Cloud is such a baka!"

"I know," muttered Tifa before releasing a heavy sigh.

* * *

Sora looked back and forth between the door that Cloud, and earlier Riku, had disappeared through, and the stairs that Tifa and Kairi had stormed down afterwards. Finally, he walked to the desk behind him and slumped into the chair beside it. 

Leon walked over and leaned against the bookshelf, looking at the perplexed boy. "Cloud likes Riku," he stated after a moment, causing Sora to look up in surprise. "He doesn't like seeing him so introverted."

"Cloud likes Riku? Are you sure?" asked the teen. "I haven't gotten that impression so far."

"This wasn't their first meeting." Again, the adolescent was surprised by the man's statement. "Riku met Cloud before you did. Cloud doesn't usually take a liking to people he just meets, but with Riku, he did. He cares about him. That's why he's acting like this. He just doesn't know what to do."

"Why doesn't he want to help then?" Sora sat up straighter. "Tifa was right…I can't help Riku. I want to, but I just don't understand. And Riku won't talk about any of it. If Cloud cares, then why isn't he acting like it?"

Leon crossed his arms and stared at the boy for a moment, as if sizing him up. "You don't know Cloud like we do. The way he is acting proves he cares about Riku. Cloud tends to avoid the people he cares abut. He's afraid he'll taint them or something. He's gotten better with us, but…it's different with Riku."

"Because of what happened to him in the darkness?" questioned Sora.

"Yes, and because Cloud is…very fond of him," replied Leon.

"Wait…" said Sora as he seemed to working a rather complicated puzzle in his mind. "When you say Cloud likes Riku…you mean, he _likes_ him? Like I…er…" Sora's face suddenly took on a decidedly red hue.

"Like you like Kairi?" asked Leon with a smirk. "Or like she likes you? Never mind, that's a conundrum anyway."

Sora blinked a few times before grinning broadly at the scarred man. "You think Kairi likes me? The way…wait. Cloud…isn't he, like, ten years older then Riku?"

"Not quite that much," answered Leon, "more like eight, I think. Riku _is _sixteen, right?"

"Right," said Sora, who appeared to be having a hard time wrapping his head around something. "Did they…?"

"No," interrupted Leon.

"Riku's really strong, and smart, and he's a great fighter," said Sora in a meaningful tone.

Leon nodded, not necessarily because he understood, but because he could tell the boy was taking this somewhere and he wanted him to get there soon. Sora continued in the same significant tone, "And he strikes people as really confident and cool, which he is…sort of. But, he's also…I mean, after everything that's happened…" the spiky-haired youth trailed off and looked as if he was searching for more words.

"Get to the point Sora," commented Leon.

Sora looked away nervously. "He's a little…behind…socially…if you get what I mean. And he's been really down lately. I'm just…you know." he looked back at Leon with anticipation.

Leon stared at the boy silently for a moment, and then one eyebrow quirked up. "You're worried that Cloud might try to use that to his advantage? Don't. Cloud wouldn't do something like that, and I doubt Riku will ever allow anyone to use him again. As you said, he's smart. He also strikes me as the calm, collected type. I don't think you have to worry about him in that area. This business with burdens from the past…that's what you need to worry about."

"Do you think Cloud can help him?" Sora looked more serious than Leon had ever seen him.

"I think Tifa's right," Leon looked at the doorway Cloud had left through a moment before. "I think they can help each other. If Cloud ever decides to try."

Sora sighed, "I hope he does."

"So do I," replied Leon.

A moment of silence passed as the two brunettes drifted into thought. Then Sora abruptly broke the silence.

"So…you think Kairi likes me?"

* * *

Cloud stormed into the lift without bothering to see where it lead. He kept moving until he found himself walking down a long hall. By then, most of his anger had ebbed, and he felt a little guilty about his temper tantrum. 

Only a little though, Tifa had definitely pushed it this time. She had been on about Riku for a while now, but she had never been so forceful about the boy before. She clearly did not understand the situation fully.

Even still, part of Cloud's mind could not help but think that his long-time friend was correct. The problem was that another part of his mind knew that he had a point as well. In addition, that irritating little voice in the back if his head, which sounded a lot like Aerith, was urging him to follow his heart. He did not think that was a very good idea. Hearts could be weak, mislead…or tainted. His certainly was.

_What is it about that boy_, he wondered (and not for the first time) as he continued walking without a destination, and without paying any mind to where he was.

The teal-eyed boy had stirred something awake in Cloud from the moment they met. At first, the former SOLDIER assumed it was pity, and then he started hoping to see the silver-haired boy whenever Hades called on him. After that, he disregarded the connection he felt with the boy as his imagination…it had simply been too long since he had spent any real time with his friends. When the bond grew too strong for him to ignore or make excuses for, he decided that he had to stay away. He would only hurt Riku if he became involved.

Even if Cloud had wanted to make a go of it, a fifteen-year-old who was lost, alone, under the thumb of an evil sorceress, and who believed that his best friend had forgotten about him, did not need the added pressure of a man eight years his senior admitting to having feelings for him.

Then, when Cloud had returned home and thought that everything might return to normal, it all fell apart once more. He learned that Riku had indeed, defeated the darkness and had broken the witch's hold on him, but a strange all-powerful being known as Ansem, whom everyone thought was Ansem the Wise at the time, had also possessed him. Cloud had to make an excuse to leave the room when his friends told him about it. Sephiroth returned as well. People had forgotten much of what happened when the heartless came, and Cloud and his friends suspected that they had forgotten something as well.

The blonde would never forget the next time he laid eyes on Riku. It had actually not been as long as he expected it would be…not that he had been expecting to see the boy again. Riku had grown a little, he was paler than Cloud remembered him being, and he wore a blindfold at all times. Cloud simultaneously felt incredibly happy to see the silver-haired boy again and immensely sad because of what had happened to him…what was still happening to him.

Even after all of that, Cloud still made the same mistakes all over again. Sephiroth _still_ lived, he still could not spend very much time with his friends, and then Riku disappeared and that damn mouse would not tell anyone what had happened to him. It took all of Clouds resolve and a firm warning from Leon to keep him from forcing answers out of the diminutive king.

When Sora and Kairi surprised them with a visit two days prior, it took every once of self-control Cloud possessed not to embrace the boy the moment he stepped out of their gummi ship.

Cloud turned down another passage, lost in thought and still not paying any attention to his surroundings, nor caring about them.

Until he passed a doorway and heard a muffled sound that griped his attention as only one person ever did.

Following his instincts for once, Cloud slipped into the room quietly and was thankful for his Mako enhanced eyes as he looked around in the dark room. It did not take him more than a few seconds to seek out the familiar silver-haired body in the corner.

Riku was sitting on the floor, with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around himself. His head was bowed, hiding his face behind his long silver bangs, but Cloud did not need to see it to know that the boy was worse off than his friends suspected. Riku's entire body was trembling as his shoulders heaved in silent sobs.

In all honesty, Cloud could not say that he was surprised. The boy had kept his composure for so long and through so much, that the spiky-haired man had been wondering when the inevitable meltdown would occur. That did not lessen the stab of pain he felt upon seeing Riku break, though.

The part of Cloud's mind that had stood by his earlier arguments was telling him to leave the boy; he had never helped him in the past after all. The part that had agreed with Tifa was telling him that someone had to do something and, like it or not, he was the best candidate. The irritating Aerith-like voice was practically screaming at him now, but that did not really matter, because without realising it, he had already crossed the room and was kneeling beside the distressed adolescent.

Cloud spoke softly before he had even decided to. "Riku…"

The silver-haired boy started, but instead of turning toward Cloud, his face turned away, still downcast.

"Why are you here?" Riku's voice was also soft, but steadier than Cloud expected.

"I don't know," the blonde answered honestly, "Maybe I finally decided to listen."

"Listen to what?" asked the teal-eyed boy who still was not looking at him.

"A part of myself that I've ignored for too long," answered Cloud as he placed an arm around the narrow shoulders that still shook sporadically.

Cloud pulled the teen onto his lap so that the boy's back was resting against his chest. He wrapped his arms around the narrow shoulders again as he leaned down to speak near the boy's ear. "Now, what's wrong?"

"I thought-" the smooth voice finally broke as a fresh wave of tears racked the teen. "I thought it would be okay…once it was all over. But it isn't…I just can't…"

Cloud gave the boy a slight squeeze and felt Riku's hands move up to cling to the arms that were embracing him. He whispered into the silver hair, "I've got you."

"I know I should just get over it…like Sora and Kairi," Riku stated thickly. "But I just can't. Every time I close my eyes…it's as if I'm there again. I don't want Sora and Kairi to worry…or to know how weak I am-"

"You are not weak, Riku." Cloud's tone left no room for debate. He made sure to soften it before continuing, "You are one of the strongest people I have ever met. You, Sora, and Kairi each had very different experiences with Kingdom Hearts. You cannot think that you should be reacting a certain way just because they are. What you went through is going to stay with you forever. I'm sorry, but it's true. I wish I could have protected you…but it will get easier. We can get though it."

"We?" repeated Riku questioningly, as he turned his head to glance over his shoulder at the man who was holding him.

Cloud leaned forward and placed a kiss on the boy's temple. "Yes…we."

* * *

Sora bounded down the steps and headed towards the desk where Kairi and Tifa sat. 

"Hi Kairi," he said cheerfully.

The girl raised her eyes from the book she was reading and looked at her friend quizzically for a second before answering. "Hi Sora; How are you?" She exchanged a questioning glance with Tifa.

"Great…just great," answered the spiky-haired boy. "So…whatcha reading?"

"A book about platonic and Archimedean solids," answered the girl. "Riku left it here, and I thought it might come in handy for Mr. Roger's standard start-of-term pop quiz."

Sora looked confused for a moment, "Oh…er…that's interesting." His usual smile returned, "Hey, do you want to go for a walk around the castle? I can show you around."

"You know, you could try reading if you're bored," suggested Kairi. "They have a copy of that book Riku told you about…The one with the enchanted painting."

"I'm not bored," said Sora, looking a little put out. "I just thought it would be nice to take a walk with you."

Tifa gave a little cough that sounded quite like a chuckle as Kairi looked blankly at Sora for a moment.

"Okay then," answered the auburn-haired girl after regaining her poise. "Let's go. I've been wondering what the rest of this place looks like anyway."

Sora's smile threatened to split his cheeks, "Great!"

Kairi's eyes darted to Tifa as she stood; the brown-eyed woman was covering a smirk with one hand as she waved the girl on with the other.

Leon walked down the stairs as the teens left the library, and he took a seat across from Tifa.

She leaned over and looked at him, "What did you say to him?"

"That both of them were being obvious and he should just ask her out if that's what he wants," answered the scarred man.

"What happened to staying out of it?" the woman asked in a light mocking tone.

"That was about Cloud," Leon said as he picked up the book Kairi had tried to get Sora to read. "Sora, I'm more than willing to help out…Cloud's on his own."

Tifa rolled her eyes. "He's one of your best friends. Don't you want to see him happy?"

Now it was Leon's turn to roll his eyes. "Tifa, do you honestly think that Cloud is going to be able to stay away from Riku while they're both trapped here all night? Especially after that little tantrum he threw, the guilt trip you sent him on, _and_ how concerned he was about Riku's current depressive state, I would say he's probably already looking for the kid -at least on a subconscious level. Assuming he hasn't found him already, of course."

Tifa paused for a moment and then a smile slowly crept over her face. "You're right. We couldn't have planned it this well if we tried. You're cleverer than you look."

"I think I'll take that as a compliment from you," Leon stated as he put the book back down. "Well at least Cloud found himself someone intelligent and well educated." His grey eyes scanned the remaining books on the desk. "The kid's got to be gifted if he's already reading these at his age."

Tifa nodded, "I think they go together well." She turned her gaze toward the library's entrance. "So do Sora and Kairi."

Leon nodded as well. "I think everyone's seen that coming…And anyone who's heard Cloud talk about Riku should have figured that one out."

Tifa looked at Leon thoughtfully, "Now we need to find someone for you. You know, Aerith seems rather fond of you…"

Grey eyes narrowed at the woman. "Don't even think about it, Lockhart."

Tifa shrugged, "Oh well. At least we'll always have each other."

Leon snorted, "Until a certain Turk returns…"

"Naturally."

* * *

"…And _this _is where we had to fight a dragon," explained Sora as he made a sweeping gesture over half the room. "Well…technically it was Maleficent, but she had turned into a dragon because Riku…actually it was Ansem, or Xehanort's heartless really…wow, that's starting to get confusing, I wonder how Riku managed to keep them all straight…Anyway, he used that Keyblade that unlocks hearts on her and then she turned into a dragon." 

Kairi giggled as she watched Sora's facial expression change rapidly while he rambled on. So far, their walk had not been as romantic as she might have hoped, but Sora was certainly entertaining.

She also found it nice that Sora had decided to hold her hand a few minutes after they left the library. "What's in there?" She pointed to a door to their right.

"Through there is the room we found the other princesses in," answered Sora as he led Kairi through the door. "And past that is where we found you and Riku…even though he wasn't really Riku then, but you know what I mean."

"It was Riku's body possessed by Ansem or whoever," Kairi said with a nod to show that she did understand her energetic friend.

As they passed into the room currently under discussion, Kairi looked around. "I remember this place. This is where I woke up."

"Yep…boy that had to have been weird," said Sora with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but you know what?" Kairi turned to Sora before continuing. "Why don't we talk about something else? All this talk about heartless, sorceresses, and possessions is kind of creeping me out here."

Sora gave her hand a squeeze, "All right Kairi. So, you're going to open a café here after graduation?"

The inky blue-eyed girl smiled. "Well, they don't have one here…and Tifa said she'd loan me the books to study for my business license. My dad's always said that I got his business sense, so why not?"

"Yeah, I think it'll be great," commented Sora. "Maybe you can give me a job there when they discover I'm terrible at construction." Both teens laughed at the truth of the statement.

"Well…only if you show up on time, you lazy bum," Kairi teased through her giggles.

"Hey, who said I was applying for a morning shift?" asked Sora lightly.

"It's a _café_, Sora. Mornings are the busiest time, that's when I'll need you." Kairi placed her free hand on her hip and rolled her eyes. "I can already see that Riku and I are going to have to take turns making sure you're up…just like we do for school."

Sora's smile faltered a little, and he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, "Y-Yeah…"

Kairi recognised her friend's nervous habits right away. "What is it Sora? You know you can't hide anything from me." She added the last comment with a saccharine fluttering of her eyelashes, which always earned a laugh from the spiky-haired boy.

Sora chuckled once before answering, "It's just…do you think Riku will want to come here? He doesn't seem to like it."

Kairi gave Sora a knowing smile before pulling him along by his hand. "Oh, I think his outlook in this place can be improved easily enough."

Sora looked at the girl deviously for a moment. "You've figured out the whole Cloud-problem, haven't you?"

Kairi looked at Sora with a mix of surprise and amazement. "How did _you_ figure that out? No offence, but your usually not that that good when it comes to complex emotions."

"I know…I think I have gotten better though," remarked Sora.

"Yeah, I've noticed that since you got back," Kairi agreed.

"Anyway, I didn't figure out the Cloud thing at all," admitted Sora. "Leon told me. I thought Cloud wasn't sure about Riku, but Leon says he's acting weird because he's afraid he'll fail or hurt Riku somehow."

"Tifa said something like that too when we talked about it," mentioned Kairi.

Sora gave the auburn-haired girl an accusing glance. "So you didn't figure it out on your own either?"

"Wow, the storm's really going now," commented Kairi as she pointed out a window at the pitch-black sky. Lighting flashed every few seconds, reflecting of the sheets of rain that were practically horizontal in the wind.

"Yeah, nice try…I've seen storms before," said Sora drily.

"Alright fine…I thought Cloud was acting the way he was because he blamed Riku for the things Maleficent and Ansem made him do," admitted Kairi begrudgingly. "Earlier, after Cloud's tantrum, Tifa told me that they'd met before and that he cares for Riku, but he's afraid to get involved."

"So you think Riku will be okay here if we can straighten Cloud out?" questioned Sora. "What about all -what did Cloud call them- Riku's demons?"

"I think…that if we can take care of Cloud, then he can take care of the demons," said Kairi thoughtfully.

"Cloud doesn't stand a chance, does he?" said Sora.

"Nope," answered Kairi. "Not with both of us on the case."

The teens shared a devious smile that faded into pleasant grins.

Sora gently tugged on Kairi's hand, "Come on…let's go see the fountain."

"Alright," she said as Sora led her out of the room.

* * *

"…so then, he finally died," finished Cloud. He was now lying across the floor, with one arm curled behind his head and the other still holding onto the teal-eyed boy who was using his chest as a pillow. 

"So that's why the freak wouldn't stay dead," commented Riku. Cloud laughed at this referral to his former nemesis.

"At least my battle took place here," said Cloud as he brushed some hair away from Riku's eyes. "I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around that fight you had with Xehanort's heartless."

Cloud stroked the teens arm idly as he held him against his body. Riku shifted his head so that teal eyes could meet blue. "Is there a school here?"

"No," answered Cloud. "We're aiming for the title of most illiterate world."

Riku raised the hand that had been resting against Cloud's chest beside his silvered head and lightly smacked said chest as he dropped it again. "Fine…is the school here any good?"

Cloud chuckled lightly before answering, "Yes, it's very good."

"What about places to live?" asked Riku thoughtfully. "Are there any available? I know you're still building, but I'm not picky."

Cloud blinked and stared at the adolescent for a moment. "Wait…Are we talking about what I think we are?"

Riku looked down and began tracing random patterns into Cloud's shirt with his fingertips. "I don't want to go back to the islands."

Cloud continued to watch him, "What about Sora and Kairi?"

"They plan to move here after they've both graduated," said Riku quietly. Cloud had the feeling the silver-haired boy's friends were not aware that he was privy to this information. "And they can visit here during breaks until then."

"Will your parents let you do this?" asked Cloud in a mixture of concern and suspicion.

Riku stiffened and his hand stopped mid-motion on Cloud's chest. The blue-eyed man knew the answer before the boy ever spoke. "They never came back."

Understanding what the boy meant, Cloud tightened his hold on Riku's shoulders. He decided that was a topic to be addressed later. For now, he wanted to focus on the thought that made his chest feel lighter than it had in years. "Then stay with me. I have plenty of room." Riku still did not move, and Cloud realised what he was thinking over. "We don't have to do anything until you're ready. Just having you there is enough for me."

Riku raised his eyes again to look into Cloud's searchingly. After a moment, a small smile touched his lips. "Alright then; I'd like that."

Cloud smiled at the boy, and then raised an eyebrow when the silvered one's smile turned into a small smirk. "You do realise we're going to end up doing something soon anyway, right?"

"Well, I don't want to pressure you, but I was hoping so," Cloud answered before he closed the distance between their faces.

* * *

Leon and Tifa looked up from their books as Sora and Kairi returned to the library hand in hand. 

Tifa tapped a finger against her lip and turned to Leon. "Hmm, I think it might be necessary to separate these two tonight."

"Definitely," said Leon. "Their parents will never let them come here again if anything happens."

Sky blue-eyes widened, "Guys! We're not going to do anything like that yet…we just got together!"

Kairi giggled and Sora's face turned red after Leon and Tifa smirked at the boy's statement.

"Don't worry about that," Kairi told Tifa in a genuine tone. "My mother taught me well. Nothing is going to happen…until he starts spending money on me."

Both females giggled, the corner of Leon's mouth twitched upwards, and Sora looked confused and concerned. "That was a joke, right?"

Now both of the adults laughed out load as Kairi smacked Sora's shoulder. "Of course it was! You know me better than that…and you have met my mother. Do you really think the lady who invited you and Riku to tea once we turned twelve so that she could explain my curfew and which games weren't proper for us to play together anymore, would tell me that?"

"Right…sorry," muttered Sora. Then he turned to Leon and Tifa. "Any sign of Cloud or Riku yet?"

"No, but I didn't expect there to be." Leon and Tifa exchanged curious looks. "Both of them are good are staying hidden when they don't want to be found."

"Don't worry," Tifa added, now looking at the teens. "I'm sure they'll be all right."

"Yeah…Riku knows how to take care of himself," said Sora. "I just wanted to make sure the castle wasn't getting to him."

"He'll be fine, Sora" murmured Kairi as she rubbed his arm.

"Well, I still think sleeping arrangements are a good idea," commented Tifa.

"It's safer if at least two of us stay together," agreed Leon. "We haven't seen many heartless lately, but when we do, it's out here. The town's defence system doesn't come out this far, so we're on our own."

"So we'll buddy-up like in camp?" asked Sora.

"Sleeping in pairs sounds like a good idea."

Everyone turned to the stairs at the sound of Cloud's voice. He and Riku were walking down together. They each looked dishevelled and Riku's eyes and mouth were a little red and slightly swollen.

Sora focused on Riku's eyes, wondering if his friend had been crying. "Hey, everything okay?"

"Not really, but it will be." Riku offered Sora a small smile. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"That's okay," Sora waved off the apology. "I'm just glad you're gonna be alright."

"Come on Kairi," Tifa said with a bright smile. "Let's go find ourselves a room. Goodnight," She waved to the others and offered Cloud an approving glance.

"Goodnight Sora," Kairi said before placing a kiss on the boy's cheek. She waved to the others and then hurried after Tifa.

Sora wore a dazed grin as he touched his cheek, "Goodnight!" he called after the girl had already left the room.

"It's about time," Riku commented as he watched his best friend's reaction.

"Well, you take Sora and I'll take Riku," Cloud said to Leon as he slipped a hand around the teal-eyed boy's waist.

"Hey, wait a minute," said Sora. "If I can't be trusted with Kairi, then you can't be trusted with Riku. Er…sorry Riku, I didn't mean that you're a girl or anything."

Riku mimicked Sora's previous gesture of waving off the apology. "I've already come to terms with the fact that I'm going to be the uke in this relationship."

Sora turned red again as Leon stifled a laugh and Cloud grinned.

"Sora does have a good point though," commented Leon, which earned him an embarrassed look from Riku and a glare from Cloud. "Riku's still underage, so you two have to be separated…it's only fair." The look on the scarred man's face strongly suggested that he was enjoying his friend's predicament.

"Well, I think Sora and I have shown that we really don't need guardians, so why don't we bunk up and you guys can do the same?" suggested Riku.

Sora perked up, "Great idea!"

"Works for me," said Leon.

"Be careful though," said Cloud as rubbed his hand against the small of Riku's back and placed a kiss on the boy's temple.

"Okay…that's going to take some time to get used to," commented Sora as he pointed to the couple.

"Don't worry, we'll keep it PG-13 in front of people," said Riku before planting a kiss on Cloud's cheek. "Goodnight."

Both boys smiled and waved to the older men as they left the room.

Leon turned to Cloud with a small smile after the boys were out of earshot. "You know you're getting an 'I told you so' from Tifa after this."

Cloud smiled but kept his gaze at the door through which the teens had disappeared. "I know…it's worth it." After a moment, he turned to his friend. "Things are going to be interesting tomorrow."

Leon chuckled, "Radiant Garden will never be the same."

_Fin._


End file.
